


Small Pleasures

by rainpuddles



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddles/pseuds/rainpuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Kenren and Tenpou chilling with some alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/springkink/profile)[**springkink**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/springkink/) for the prompt _['Saiyuki Gaiden, Kenren/Tenpou: drunk sex - "You and me and the bottle makes three tonight."'](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/913911.html)_

"We're going to get in trouble for this," said Tenpou, not sounding worried at all.

"Ya think so?" Kenren looked at him.

"I do."

Kenren looked up at the sky, the full moon shining in through the cherry blossoms. "I can always argue that you made me do it. Can't really disobey my superiors, you know?"

"Even if that was true—" Tenpou paused to take a sip from his sake. "—Which it isn't, of course," he said. "I don't think that's an excuse you can use anymore."

Kenren made a disapproving sound. "This is secretly the reason why you decided to act as my adjutant, isn't it? Just so you could blame me for all your crazy ideas."

Tenpou laughed, his bangs falling messily over his eyes. "I don't always blame you for those."

"No, but I generally end up havin' to take responsibility, anyway."

"And you do that all of your own accord. I couldn't ask for a more dependable general!"

Kenren grabbed a handful of pink petals from the ground and tossed them at Tenpou's face. "Someone has to wear the pants in this relationship."

"I thought you were the wife," said Tenpou, staring at a blossom that had landed on the tip of his nose. "With all the cleaning you do for me..."

"I hate stereotypes." Kenren stretched his arms above his head and then let himself slide down a little against the tree. "We should've brought pillows or something."

"It's just nature." Tenpou was still picking petals out of his hair. "Besides, wouldn't that defeat the point of coming all the way down here?"

"Guess so."

Neither of them spoke for a long minute, crickets chirping and the steady voice of a stream nearby becoming the only audible things.

Then the sharp click of Kenren's lighter, twice.

"It's very different from Heaven, isn't it?"

Kenren breathed out smoke, looking at the other man. "Yeah... You know? I've always thought that the true monsters, the ones we should really be fighting, are the ones up there."

"You only say that because you want to shoot Li Touten."

"Because you don't?" Kenren reached to take the small cup of sake Tenpou had just refilled and took a long sip from it.

Tenpou drank from his own. "I can think of other things I would like to do to him, but I'd rather not ruin our moment with that kind of talk."

"Yeah," Kenren smiled, closing his eyes.  


*****

  
"I'm glad we decided to do this." Tenpou breathed, his lips moving against Kenren's skin. "You know...?"

Kenren chuckled, baring his neck more for him. "Comin' here?"

Tenpou hummed in affirmation, calmly nipping at Kenren's collarbone.

"Well, to be honest, havin' sex on a pile of books isn't exactly the most comfortable thing ever." Kenren grabbed the bottle of sake with his free hand and drank straight from it. "'Specially not when you randomly grab one and start reading in the middle of—"

Tenpou bit down a little harder, making Kenren flinch. "_Ow!"_

"I meant _spending time_ in the World Below." He sat up and took the bottle from Kenren.

"Be more specific, then."

Tenpou gulped down the rest of what was left in the container, clearthreads of liquid escaping through the corners of his mouth.

"Jerk," mumbled Kenren. "That was the last one."

Tenpou used the back of his hand as a napkin, ignoring that comment and returning to his previous train of thought. "I never did this kind of thing before you transferred?"

"Huh?"

"Coming down for something other than missions. You know we're not supposed to."

"Then what about all that crap you have in your room?" Kenren's hand touched Tenpou's bare chest and kept moving downwards to his pants.

Tenpou made a low noise of approval, shifting closer. "That's different. Those are things that piqued my interest, that I picked up, or brought as souvenirs, but—_mmmh._"

"But...?" Kenren whispered, stroking him all too gently.

"But I never paid attention to anything else." Tenpou rocked his hips forward, nuzzling into Kenren's neck once more. "The way the air smells, the color of the sky, the sound of the water..."

Kenren tugged Tenpou's pants down to get more access and resumed his attentions. "You're drunk."

"You too." Tenpou traced a wet path with his tongue, down from Kenren's neck, to his jaw, then to his chin, and kissed him. Kenren smiled into it, parting his lips to deepen the kiss.

They separated shortly after. "What the...?"

"Eh?" Tenpou pushed his glasses back up in place, more out of habit than anything else, since they were completely smudged now.

Kenren was staring at something he'd just fished out of his mouth, it was tiny and pink. "How long had that been in your mouth?"

"Who knows."


End file.
